Why did you leave me?
by cinnamoncookie
Summary: A hundred years into the future, Tyler finds Caroline living in the castle of his worst enemy, Klaus. Why did she pick Klaus over him a hundred years ago? -"Tyler, if I had a choice, I would have spent eternity with you, but I didn't and I still don't"- -The way he looked at her still gave her butterflies. As if one look could tell her a thousand stories.- Why did you leave me?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
**

This is my first fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters. This story has nothing to do with the plotline they are following on the show. I'd love to read your reviews, comments and maybe suggestions what i could do to improve my story-telling/writing.

All you need to know:

- All the characters are like they're on the show (maybe slightly changed due to time and certain events)

- Caroline left Tyler for a reason we don't know yet.

- a hundred years have passed since this decision.

_**Why did you leave me?**_

_**- Chapter One - **_

_A hundred years had passed since Caroline Forbes had chosen Klaus, the oldest vampire in the history of time, over Tyler Lockwood. She had turned her back on her friends and family and had broken her former boyfriend's heart. Over the years, Stefan had become a great friend to Tyler. They bonded over their hatred for Klaus who had destroyed both of their lives, and over the fact that their girlfriends, the loves of their lives, had chosen another man over them. The first few years after their relationships had ended were difficult for both of them. They had tried to accept the decisions and forget about them, but how can you make your heart stop loving someone?_

_For over a hundred years, Tyler hadn't spent a day without looking for her, without thinking of her. But Tyler and Stefan didn't find a trace of Caroline in all those years. Even Bonnie wasn't able to trace her because one of Klaus' witches had put a spell on her that made her untraceable. Was she happy? Did Klaus give her everything she had ever dreamed of? Did Klaus treat her like he would have treated her? Did she remember her friends? Did she remember him and how she once loved him?_

_A few years before Bonnie had died, she had found out about Caroline and Klaus' whereabouts. They lived, together with Rebekah and Kol, in a castle in the South of England. When Bonnie passed away, Tyler finally decided to visit Caroline and bring her the news of her former friend's death and to finally get closure. Part of him hoped that she missed him and regretted her decision to choose Klaus._

* * *

Tyler felt uncomfortable standing outside of Caroline and Klaus' home that he had found hidden in a forest, next to a beautiful little lake. What if Klaus came out and killed him? His muscles tensed. Or worse, what if Caroline told him to leave? He swallowed. He looked up the huge brick walls of the castle, to the brick tower overlooking the lake. "Could this be Caroline and Klaus' room?", he thought while the same pain, that always consumed him when he thought of them, filled him. It felt like someone had hit him so hard in the chest that it took his breath away. He had to do this. After a hundred years of pain he finally needed closure. He took all his courage and knocked on the wooden door. No one answered, so he forced open the door. He tried to step inside the dark hallway, but couldn't. Tyler felt sick. Did he break into the wrong castle? Did the Mikaelsons move? He heard something move on the upper story. A door closed and he heard a swishing sound. A sound only a vampire could make.

"Caroline?", he called into the large hallway and his dark voice resonated back.

No one answered. His voice cracked the second time he called her name. She was there, he felt her presence. His limbs felt heavy. It took all his strength not to fall to the ground. He stood there in the threshold of Caroline's home, waiting for her to come down. All of a sudden he felt pathetic. Why did he even bother? She had made her decisions years ago. He closed his dark brown eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. Caroline's deep blue eyes looked back at him. He took her cold hand and placed it in his. His werewolf side immediately heated her hand. They just stood there staring at each other. Both of them looked different than the last time they had seen each other. Though they couldn't age, time and pain had nevertheless left its marks on them. The dark circles around their eyes stood out. Caroline's skin seemed almost grey. Like when a human hasn't seen the sun for years. No matter what, she still took his breath away. Standing there, in a white summer dress, that made her look even paler, with her long blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. Caroline would always be beautiful in his eyes. She smiled shyly. He had missed her so much. Had she missed him too?

"I thought you'd never find me", Caroline managed to say with a hoarse voice.

"I didn't think you'd want me to find you", Tyler replied confused.

"I – ", Caroline tried to find the right words but couldn't. "Would you like to come in?", she asked.

Tyler hesitated. Should he just tell her about Bonnie and then leave? She looked so vulnerable and genuinely happy to see him. But why would she be happy to see him?

"Klaus isn't here", Caroline tried to reassure him, not knowing that this wasn't what he worried about. "He won't be here for another week. He's out on one of his…"

"…killing sprees?", Tyler completed in a judging tone.

"Would you come in already? I'll tell you everything.", Caroline countered.

Tyler finally stepped into the dark, cold hallway. "Let's go to my room", she suggested and led the way to the tower on the second story. Precisely the room Tyler had looked up to minutes ago. The round room was smaller than he had expected. It was brighter than the hallway or any other room he had managed to peek in. A huge king-size bed almost took up the whole space. Caroline took a seat in front of her dressing table. "Take a seat", Caroline offered. Tyler eyed the bed but refused to sit on the bed he thought she shared with Klaus. He took a seat in the window niche instead.

"I always imagined you to have at least two wardrobes", Tyler said shyly.

"I have two rooms filled with clothes", Caroline replied blushing.

"Oh", Tyler immediately thought of Klaus. So he had offered her everything she had ever dreamed of having. Both of them thought about what they should ask the other first.

After moments of uncomfortable silence, Caroline tried to break the ice: "You look so different… I like the stubble you got going on there".

Tyler looked at the floor. The tension between them was almost palpable.

"Caroline, I came here to tell you something.", Tyler began, still staring at the floor, trying to find the right words. "I thought you wanted to know that Bonnie died a week ago. She chose not to take her life-prolonging herbs anymore… After Jeremy and Matt have passed away years ago, she saw no reason to prolong her life any further."

Caroline looked like she had seen a ghost. Tears filled her eyes.

"I – I don't know what to say…", she said. Her voice trembled. "I – I presumed they had passed away… Since it's been so long…"

Tyler didn't know whether to comfort her or get angry at her. He stood up and walked nervously around her room.

"Why did you choose Klaus over your family and your friends?", Tyler wanted to know.

"Tyler, you don't understand…", Caroline replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Then make me understand. Why did you leave me, Caroline?", Tyler insisted.

**author's note: So what do you think? any ideas how it will continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to comment and review!**

**- Chapter two -**

_2012_

_Tyler woke up in a daze. He tasted fresh, warm blood on his lips. He tried to get up, but couldn't keep his balance. He felt like his limbs were made out of jello. What had happened to him? Where was he? He tried to get past the blurriness that prevented him to focus on anything surrounding him. Just like when you try to sober up after a night of heavy partying, Tyler put his head between his legs, closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. He then slowly lift his head to explore his surroundings. He gasped at the shock of what he found. At least twenty bodies drained of blood and ripped apart covered the floor and the white staircase of the Lockwood mansion's entrance hall. Their bodies were covered with bite marks and scratches. The pictures of the family portraits were besmirched with blood, the wallpaper and paintings were ripped apart. He walked around nervously and checked if there were any survivors. Shivers ran down his spine, his clothes were drenched with sweat and blood. Did he do this? He panicked even more the moment he thought of Caroline and what she would think of him if she saw him in this state. He needed to call someone, someone who could call him down. He needed to call Caroline immediately. He went to the living room to make a phone call and almost stumbled over a familiar body. "Stefan!" he yelled and shook the body. He was relieved that there weren't any scratches or bite marks on him. He seemed just unconscious. All of a sudden Stefan woke up and started coughing. _

"_What did you do?" he yelled at Tyler. _

"_I have no idea, I just woke up and found myself staring at a pile of bodies", Tyler answered, still bewildered. _

"_Tyler, is that you?", Stefan asked confused. _

"_Of course it's me. Who else should I be?", Tyler answered._

"_We need to get out of here immediately. The council is after us. Where's Damon?" Stefan explained while searching for his brother._

"_I haven't seen him," Tyler assured Stefan, "what happened?"_

"_Tyler, I'll tell you as soon as we're out of here. Let's find Damon first", Stefan promised and hurried to the dining room on the other side of the Lockwood mansion. Tyler followed him. They found the unconscious Damon under the large oak table in the dining room._

_As soon as the latter gained consciousness, he pushed Tyler against the wall and tried to strangle him. "It's Tyler, Damon! Klaus tricked us. We need to leave before the council gets here!" Stefan shouted at his brother while trying to get him away from the confused Tyler._

_All of a sudden about twenty people stormed the mansion. Shocked and still weak, the Salvatore brothers and Tyler were hit with wooden bullets. They fell to the ground within seconds._

_They woke up, chained up in a cell at the police department. The chains were drenched in vervain and wolfsbane and burned their skin._

"_They vervained us!" Stefan told his fellow prisoners._

"_I could turn into a werewolf," Tyler suggested already making plans how to get out._

"_You would kill us both, you moron," Damon scolded._

"_He's right, Tyler. You can't control yourself if you're a werewolf. Your instincts would tell you to kill us," Stefan explained._

_Someone jolted at the door of the police office. To their amazement, Klaus stepped in company of a stout middle aged man. "Here they are pastor Young, the monsters of Mystic Falls. Don't go too close, they bite," Klaus told his companion mischievously._

"_You foul creature!" Tyler spat._

"_Ugh," Damon rolled his eyes._

_Stefan remained calm and focused his old companion. "What do you want now?", he asked Klaus._

"_A spectacle" the latter replied, stressing every syllable._

"_Since human rights do not apply for you three soulless creatures, we decided to take off your rings and let you burn publically by 11 o'clock tomorrow. Tyler Lockwood, on the other hand will be executed at the same time. The town needs to see how the council gets rid of the monsters of Mystic Falls. Safety shall be reestablished in this town," Pastor Young threatened._

"_You idiot, the biggest threat to this town is standing right next to you!" Damon scolded._

"_I apologize pastor Young, I forgot to mention that these creatures can be quite an annoyance," Klaus told the pastor acting concerned, "let's leave them alone with their foul minds"._

* * *

_Left alone in their heavy and painful chains, Stefan told Tyler that Klaus had possessed his body and had murdered all those people in the Lockwood mansion while in Tyler's body. Klaus had then managed to vervain both him and his brother and bring them to mansion._

"_What has he done to Caroline?" Tyler asked concerned._

"_As far as I know he didn't do anything to her. Caroline found out real soon that it wasn't you. I do wonder why she isn't with us. I think he's still convinced that she will run away with him," Stefan reassured Tyler._

"_He used his horse and future lines again. He even claimed that she'd only use you for sex. Caroline wasn't impressed," Damon let Tyler know._

"_Of course she wasn't. Ponyboy is just a spoilt little child," Tyler made fun of Klaus._

"_Should we really waste time mocking Klaus? How do we get out of here?" Stefan interrupted._

"_I have no idea. I hope someone notices our absence," Tyler replied._

"_Caroline and Bonnie left town with Elena to help her with her transition. I don't think they will notice our absence," Damon said._

"_Transition? She's a vampire now? How did that happen?" Tyler wanted to know._

"_Long story short: Barbie Klaus thought that pony boy died and killed her. Meredith however had spiked her medicine with some vamp-blood," Damon replied while staring accusingly at his brother._

"_Guys, please. We need to get out of here," Stefan reasoned. All three of them started jolting at their chains, but the chains only cut deeper into their bodies._

"_Don't hurt yourselves gentlemen," Klaus' voice sounded from a loud speaker, "I think it's time for you to take a little nap." As soon as he said this, a greenish gas started filling the room._

* * *

"_This is not right! We live in the 21rst century! You can't behead someone publically!", Tyler heard a familiar voice. As he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself on a stage in the town square. The Salvatore brothers and him were chained up and weakened by vervain and wolfsbane._

"_Do you deny that these creatures have murdered hundreds of people and are a threat to humanity?" pastor Young asked Matt accusingly._

"_I – I… I do not! But they deserve the same rights as the human monsters that are locked up all over this country," Matt replied._

"_If these monsters are your friends, my son, you too should be worried about your soul. You're as much of a disgrace as they are!" pastor Young let Matt know._

_About fifty people had gathered around the stage to observe this strange scene that seemed to be taken out of a history book._

_Tyler had given up. What he would give to see Caroline one last time. He'd tell her how much he loved her and how lucky he was to have shared so many beautiful moments with her. How she had made him a better person and how incredible it was to have someone like her as a girlfriend._

_Out of the blue, someone rushed on stage and bit the pastor. It all happened so fast that only a vampire could have made out who that person was. And even Tyler only noticed the curly blonde hair swishing by._

_The townspeople gasped in shock. What had just happened? They would never know. Within seconds they were surrounded by a group of hybrids that compelled them to forget the strange event they had just taken part in._

* * *

_When everyone was gone, Matt got on stage and helped Tyler and the Salvatore brothers out of their chains. "Did you see who it was?", Matt asked about the person who saved his friend._

"_It was Caroline," Tyler answered._

"_Caroline would never kill a human being on purpose," Matt couldn't believe what his friend had just told him._

"_Trust me, it was her," Tyler assured him and pointed at the Mystic Grill "you can ask her yourself." Caroline stood in front of a group of empty tables, waiting for someone to come talk to her._

"_You should talk to her first," Matt reckoned. Tyler nodded and ran over to his girlfriend. _

_He hugged and kissed Caroline passionately. Caroline smiled. "How did you do this?" Tyler wanted to know, still showering his girlfriend with kisses._

"_I didn't it. It was Klaus, he let me know that you got yourself in trouble," Caroline told him. Her expression changed._

"_What? Klaus was behind this. He made everyone believe I killed those people!" Tyler tried to reason with Caroline._

"_I know, but it was your fault. You let me Bonnie make Klaus voodoo himself into your body." Caroline returned, tearing up._

"_To save you, Caroline!" Tyler replied puzzled that Caroline would accuse him of this._

"_You gave me the chance to get to know him better. He promised to show me the wonders of this world and share his knowledge with me. I'll be a queen by his side, while I could only ever be a small town girl by your side," Caroline let Tyler know, still in tears. The latter couldn't believe his ears. "I'm so sorry Tyler, but Klaus can keep me save. You proved today that you can't… You can't even look after yourself! Klaus set this whole thing up to prove to me how weak you are."_

"_Safety? Are you kidding me? He will put you in a coffin as soon as you get on his nerves!" Tyler countered._

"_Get on his nerves? Is that what you think of me? A pretty little blonde that gets on people's nerves?" Caroline sobbed._

"_Come on! You're faking this! I love you! He's just using you!" Tyler tried to reason with her._

"_I'm so sorry, Tyler, this isn't some high school drama. I will leave Mystic Falls with Klaus. I just can't picture a future with you… I love you, but my future is with Klaus" Caroline sobbed._

_Tyler eyes turned yellow, his left arm broke. "Tyler!" Caroline cried reaching out for him. Tyler ran away into the forest, fearing that he would harm Caroline in anger. He turned into a werewolf and remained in this state for three days. When he turned back, Caroline was gone._

* * *

"I left you because Klaus had turned the council on you. He found me in Florida where I was helping out Elena. He swore he would have you, Stefan and Damon killed. He told me that he had made the council believe that you killed twenty innocent people and that you were monsters. He promised he would make everyone in Mystic Falls forget that vampires and werewolves existed if I left with him. He promised he would save you," Caroline explained.

"Why did you tell me all this crap about him guaranteeing your safety and offering you the world! We could have run away after you freed me!" Tyler tried to understand.

"His hybrids had surrounded the whole town. He observed every move I made and listened to every word I said to you, we would have died right then and there!" Caroline reasoned.

"I would rather have died than hear the crap you told me! You made me believe that I was some brainless teenager and he was the king of the world!" Tyler got angry and knocked down a chair.

"I had to make you believe that I chose him over you! I wanted you to move on, to live a happy life. I wanted everyone to be safe," Caroline sobbed, "all my friends were safe as soon as I left with Klaus."

"Safe, yes, but your mother didn't want to be "safe". She wanted to spend her life with her loving daughter. Your friends would rather have been "in danger" than believe that you had chosen a mass murderer over them. I would rather have spent a few years in danger than a hundred years believing that you picked someone else over me," Tyler affirmed, frustrated, "we would have found a way to get rid of him. We did before!"

"But we failed! He can't be killed. We would all die," Caroline defended her choice. She got up and walked towards Tyler who still hadn't calmed down.

Tyler looked out of the window, he couldn't bear to look at Caroline. "Tyler, if I had a choice, I would have spent eternity with you, but I didn't and I still don't", Caroline said and caressed his cheek. Tyler looked at her, his eyes were bloodshot. "You don't need to save me. I would rather die than spent one more minute without you, Caroline," he said, grabbed her by the arm and kissed her passionately. Her lips tasted salty from all the tears she had shed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and comments! Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think about it. I'd love to know what you like and what you like to happen in future chapters!**

**This Chapter is written from Caroline's POV. I hope it's not too cheesy... Let me know. Enjoy **

**- Chapter 3 -**

Tyler cupped Caroline's face and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Everything's going to be okay, Caroline, I'm here," he promised her and hugged her.

Caroline couldn't utter a word. She held on to Tyler's black shirt like her life depended on it. Everything came back to her. Memories of her life in Mystic Falls, shopping with her parents when she was six years old, her first day at school where she met Bonnie and Elena who later on became her best friends, her first kiss, her first love, Matt, the Salvatore brothers and their never ending quest to save Elena, the day she died, the day she made her mother see what a strong woman she became, the moment she fell in love with her best friend... Had she made the wrong decision all those time ago? Should she have stayed with Tyler and her friends? How many emotions can one person handle?

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into her best friend's shirt.

"Hey," Tyler whispered, "it's okay, i'm here". _It's not okay_, she wanted to say. No one could bring back her mother; no one could bring back Jeremy, Bonnie or Matt. No one could make her forget the hundred years she had spent away from the one person she truly loved. She pressed her body closer to Tyler, as if she was trying to erase one hundred years of distance between them. Tyler cupped her face again and went for a second kiss. He tasted so familiar; it felt like it was only yesterday she kissed him in front of the grill. She slowly pushed him towards her four-poster bed, but he seemed to have another idea in mind and used his supernatural speed to bring them both to the window niche. He slowly laid her in the niche. She felt his luscious, warm lips on her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. She hadn't felt this hot in a hundred years...literally. "Stop, Tyler," Caroline suddenly pushed Tyler away.

"I'm sorry, that was too fast," Tyler apologized, sat up and ran his fingers through his black hair.

"Don't be... we can't -," she tried to find the right words, "we can't go there Tyler... I can't let myself hurt you again."

"Caroline, you saved your friends, your mother, an entire town from a life in danger. They've lived their lives-"

"- but you -" Caroline tried to interrupt him.

"- I haven't lived a day since you left me!" Tyler shouted. Caroline hugged her knees, she couldn't bare look into his chocolate brown eyes and see the hurt and pain she had caused.

"Me neither," she whispered.

"We can't change the past, Car," Tyler tried to be realistic.

"I caused you so much pain, Tyler. You literally broke your bones for me; you let Klaus possess you to save me. I won't allow this anymore. I won't hurt you again," Caroline tried to make Tyler understand.

"Then stop hurting me! Don't turn your back on me. We're in this together now. Let's take this second chance and run away. Right now!" Tyler tried to convince her, grabbed her by the hand and attempted to run. Caroline however sat down on the window niche again. She considered his offer. The last time they had planned to run away, Klaus had gotten in the way. Klaus always got in their way.

"When I heard that my mother was sick, 50 years ago, I attempted to run away. Klaus compelled me not to leave our estate unless he tells me to. And even if this wasn't the case, he would always find us," Caroline said.

"Car," Tyler tried to comfort her. She saw pity in his eyes and it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to be pitied. She had chosen this life. All her friends and family had lived a full and happy life because of her choice.

She wiped away her tears, stood up and attempted a smile: "I'm starving, care for a bloodbag?"

Tyler seemed perplex about her sudden mood change. "We're in the middle of discussing your escape and you're talking about food?" he asked quizzically.

"I can't handle this gloominess around us," she replied. She didn't see a way out of her situation and therefore decided to make every second with him count. She might only have a few days with him before Klaus came back... She wanted every single moment with Tyler to be a happy moment. Moments that she would treasure forever.

She was already in the dark corridor when she realized that Tyler wasn't following her. He stood in her doorway and seemed unsure about what to do next. "Are you coming?" she asked smiling. He hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay?" Tyler asked. Caroline rolled her eyes and went downstairs. At the moment she reached the last stair she heard Tyler cursing: "Holy crap! What the hell is this?". He probably saw the painting, she thought and rushed back upstairs. She found Tyler staring at the huge painting at the end of the corridor.

"This is the scariest shit I've ever seen. Is this supposed to be you?" Tyler asked pointing at a frightened looking, pale young woman clad in a white dress that was fluttering in the wind. The woman rode a black horse with tormented bloodshot eyes. Its teeth looked unnaturally sharp. Almost like those of a crocodile.

"Unfortunately, yes," Caroline confirmed crossing her arms in front of her, "You have no idea how afraid I was of this horse in the beginning-"

Tyler gasped. "This creature actually exists in real life? Klaus created a horse-pire? How on earth did he do that?"

"You have no idea what he's capable of if he feels lonely, neglected or betrayed. I had to keep up with his temper on and off for a hundred years."

"What do you mean by "on and off"? Did you manage to run away at some point?" Tyler wanted to know.

"Tyler, I couldn't come to you, I wanted you to move on. I couldn't risk it. I -"

"You mean you had the chance to come back to us and you never even considered it?" Tyler asked. Caroline could hear the hurt in his voice again.

"Of course I considered it! I thought about you all the time, but I couldn't risk going back to you. Klaus had his hybrids following me. I spent 20 years living in Paris, before Klaus decided to come pick me up and live with him again," Caroline explained. She didn't want to waste her time with him discussing her past. "Can we go have something to eat now?" she tried to change the subject again.

Tyler just nodded. He seemed overwhelmed by the little insights Caroline gave him into her past. They both went downstairs into a huge living room with an antique fire place and a large black couch. The walls were covered in drawings and paintings.

"Take a seat," Caroline offered and left the flabbergasted Tyler alone in the room. When she came back with a plastic picnic box, Tyler was still examining the drawings and pictures on the walls. The living room got darker, it started raining outside. Caroline sighed, she wanted it to be sunny. She lit the fire to at least make it a little warmer. She handed Tyler a blood-bag and they both sat down on the Moroccan carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Is there any wall in this castle that's not covered in creepy drawings?" Tyler asked.

"I'm actually redecorating the place. I've started with my room. You should have seen it before I moved in, it looked like the crypt keeper lived there," Caroline smiled.

"Klaus lets you do this?" Tyler asked pejoratively.

"Can we not talk about Klaus for like a few hours? Tell me about yourself, what did you do in the past hundred years?" Caroline once again tried to change the subject. Tyler sighed and gave in:

"I spent the first years you left looking for you. I tried to accept your decision and move on, but it only got worse..." Tyler told Caroline who nervously sipped on her bloodbag. "When Elena chose to be with Damon –" Caroline rolled her eyes at her former best friend's choice "- Stefan joined me on my search for you and we both... we both embraced the dark a little. We were both hurt and anger drove us. I couldn't find you. There were no signs of any of the Originals. They left no trails. After a while I decided to go to college with Jeremy. We both studied art and design for a few years. After that I mostly travelled the world with either Matt and his family-" Caroline smiled brightly at the thought of her friend having a family of his own "- or Stefan and Jeremy. Whenever I saw a beautiful young woman who was approximately my height and had your beautiful blonde hair I swear my heart attempted to beat again."

Caroline shyly looked away and smiled. When she looked back at him she saw the fire reflecting in Tyler's eyes. The way he looked at her still gave her butterflies. As if one look could tell her a thousand stories. No one could ever look at her and make her feel so warm and loved the way Tyler did. Caroline grabbed some pillows to make their place in front of the fireplace even more comfortable. They both lay down and Tyler continued telling Caroline about the years he had spent with Caroline's friends and family. He told her about how he visited Caroline's mother every year until the day she died. He told her about Matt and how he had two little girls and that one of them was named after her. He told her about Bonnie and Jeremy and how they found their way back to each other in the end. Caroline snuggled up to Tyler. She felt so safe in his strong arms. He kissed her forehead and continued telling her about his past. His words were like lullabies in her ears. "Don't you dare leave me again..." Tyler whispered into her ears as she fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi everyone! So here's an update to my story. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment. Thanks everyone for commenting and following the story. A special thanks to Ale, Jessy and Nicole for commenting on each chapter. I love you guys!**

**Warning: The chapter contains indications of nudity. ;) Kept it rated T, though. I think so at least.**

**I do not own any of the characters and songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**- Chapter 4 -**

Caroline woke up first. _He's here. It wasn't a dream. _She smiled brightly and put her elbow on the carpet. For a few seconds she just lingered next to him. Despite the stubble, he looked so young. Forever nineteen. At least not a filler year, Caroline sighed. For a second she had forgotten about the hundred years that had passed. Time flies so quickly when you're a vampire. Her life in Mystic Falls seemed so remote but yet so far away. She felt ashamed for being jealous of Tyler and shook her head as if to shake away the thought. Instead she continued with her observation. His black hair was sticking out in all kinds of directions. His long lashes almost grazed his cheeks. Caroline watched him as he slowly breathed through his nose, which looked slightly aquiline from the side. His luscious lip looked so inviting, Caroline was tempted to kiss him awake. She was just about to get up when she noticed something new. _Tyler Lockwood, what would your momma say!_ Caroline thought and almost giggled. Though he wasn't wearing an earring, Tyler's ears were pierced. _Enough with the stalking already_, she told herself and got up.

Caroline went to the large, silver and white kitchen at the end of the corridor that was always kept squeaky-clean. She walked to the center of the kitchen and placed her hand on a touch screen on the counter. A hologram popped out of the counter and Caroline typed a few orders on it. You make me feel by Cobra Starship started playing and Caroline sang along as she ordered food online. She was probably the only person in the world who still remembers this song, but she loved it since it always reminded her of Elena's birthday party and her first _real _kiss with Tyler.

When she finished ordering, she danced along to the music. Her blond curls were flying around. Suddenly she noticed a dark figure standing in the threshold of the kitchen.

"Don't mind me. I'm glad to see you this happy," Tyler grinned.

"You make me happy," Caroline smiled.

"Wait? Not La la la la?" He teased.

"That too..." Caroline bit her lip and gazed at Tyler's lips.

"You know we still have to plan your escape," Tyler interrupted Caroline's thoughts. She sighed. She could still not see a way out of her situation without having Klaus and his twisted family kill the few people she loved that were still alive (or undead as she put it).

The doorbell rang. "It's the food," Caroline said and went to open the front door. She opened the door to a frightened looking teenage boy with a box of food in his trembling hands. The castle and its inhabitants had quite a reputation in town. It was nothing that would cause the authorities to show up on their doorstep. But the children were quite afraid of the suspicious looking people in the castle who were rarely seen in public and who kept dangerous looking horses.

"Do I look that creepy?" Caroline attempted a smile.

"Yes, ma'am... eh I mean no... You're be- beautiful..." the boy stammered.

"Creepy but beautiful?" Caroline asked nicely and signed.

"Mhm" the boy attempted a smile and quickly ran away.

When she turned around she found Tyler sitting on the staircase grunting with laughter.

"You just scared the crap out of that poor kid."

"He called me ma'am! Do I look that old?" Caroline seemed shocked.

"I wouldn't call you ma'am, but I gotta agree with the creepy but beautiful," Tyler admitted, still laughing "I guess you could use a little life."

"I'm dead!" Caroline blurted out, which immediately wiped away the smile on Tyler's face.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you... It's just the dark shadows under your eyes and you got really, really pale in all those years. I mean you still look breathtakingly beautiful," Tyler mumbled an apology.

Caroline smiled at Tyler. She had missed his honesty so much. All the compliments Klaus had made her over the years had been so shallow and heavily coated with obsession. She had been his magnificent queen, full of light and life. A trophy you can present to the kings and queens of the world. He never knew how much she had missed a sincere compliment from a small town boy, her small town boy. "I'm glad to have you back," Caroline said. Tyler must be confused about her constant mood swings, but he didn't let it show.

"I'm in the mood for chocolate chip cookies. What about you?" Caroline asked.

"You know I could never say no to chocolate chip cookies," Tyler grinned.

"Let's make some then," Caroline suggested and headed for the kitchen.

"Make?"

"Well, we can't just buy some. Where's the fun in that?" Caroline asked happily, already in the kitchen. Caroline took out the ingredients from the cupboards and placed everything on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"And you don't even need a recipe" Tyler said admiring her skills. He observed her while she was easily moving around in the kitchen, creaming the butter and sugar, beating the eggs.

"Well, I make them quite often. They remind me of you..." Caroline blushed. Within seconds the dough for the cookies was ready. She added a little cinnamon and then looked for baking paper. Tyler meanwhile used his vampire speed to get to the counter and dip his finger into the dough.

"Don't you dare!" Caroline turned around and attempted to push him away from the counter. Instead Tyler embraced her with his left arm and licked away the pasty dough from his fingers. "Mhhm" Tyler approved of Caroline's baking skills. "You should try, it's delicious" Tyler chuckled and dived his whole hand into the dough. He was just about to lick the dough off his index finger when Caroline grabbed his hand and took care of it herself. Tyler observed her as her lips slowly sucked on each of his fingers. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Tyler asked seductively and tipped two fingers into the dough. He then placed a bit of the dough on Caroline's bare shoulder and went for it. If she were human this would have gotten her a hickie, but as a vampire she healed very fast and the red spots Tyler left on her neck quickly disappeared.

"Tyler..." she moaned his name "I wish you could give me a love bite." Tyler immediately backed off.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Car, we should really be careful. I bit you once, I would never do this again" Tyler apologized.

"I meant a hickie," Caroline tried to reassure him but Tyler stayed away, "I know what I'm doing, so do you. We're under no compulsion. It's not like we haven't been intimate before." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood," Tyler smiled nervously.

"Too late," Caroline smiled and threw dough in his face.

"This calls for revenge!" Tyler grabbed the whole bowl and ran after Caroline who used her vampire speed to get away from him. They ran through the whole castle: twelve bedrooms, six bathrooms, a library, a study, an enormous cellar with two old-fashioned cells, two living rooms and a huge ballroom with mirrors on each side that made the room seem endless.

"You know we could go on forever chasing each other, but I've run out of dough," Tyler chuckled. Caroline stopped running and licked her lips. They were still smeared with the dough she had picked from her clothes.

"Shame," Caroline grinned, "what now?"

"We could finally talk about how we'll get you out of here..." Tyler suggested.

"Klaus won't be back until Saturday. The day before his annual ball. That gives us another 2 days. We can talk about this tomorrow." Caroline was still sticking to her plan to enjoy every single moment with Tyler. She was still not convinced that there is a way out for her.

"Caroline... We can't postpone this forever. It's like you don't want to leave with me," Tyler said. He looked so sad and heartbroken it almost made Caroline flinch.

"Ty, it's not like that. I do wanna run away with you... It's just that I don't see a way out of this compulsion," Caroline told Tyler the truth, "and there's just no way we can get rid of Klaus."

"We'll find a way. I promise. We'll make plans tomorrow," Tyler promised Caroline, "Promise me that you won't give up on us again."

_Ouch_.

"Just promise me," he said.

"I love you Tyler. Always have, always will. I promise you that I will never give up on us, but I sincerely believe that there is no way out of this situation..." Caroline said tearily.

"You'll get your happily ever after Caroline Forbes. I'm gonna make sure of it," Tyler promised optimistically and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you up to?" she asked while Tyler took off his shoes.

"Well, since we're planning your escape tomorrow, I thought we'd have some fun today. Go get some socks for you."

Without even asking why she needed socks for, she headed to one of her clothing rooms and took out a pair of white socks. As it was midday she also grabbed a couple of bloodbags from the fridge in the kitchen and went back to the ballroom. She burst out laughing when she found Tyler slide on his socks through the ballroom. She tossed one of the bloodbags to him, took a run-up and slid over the shiny parquet. Tyler was happily sliding around the ballroom while Caroline turned on some music from their past. They spent almost two hours sliding on their socks, sipping blood and singing along to the music. When the music changed to some slower songs, they both lay in the middle of the room and enjoyed the music. Caroline enjoyed it a little more than Tyler, but he did his best not to comment. For the first time since she got her, Caroline noticed the beauty of the ballroom. The mirrors, the blue ceiling, the old chandeliers. Everything was so much more beautiful when Tyler was around.

"_If I lay here,_

_If I lay just here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_ Caroline sang along to _Chasing cars_. As if to say _I would, _Tyler looked her in the eyes, caressed her cheek and kissed her slowly. They lay there until the song ended. Tyler then picked her up and twirled her around, just the way he did when he promised to sweep her off her feet all those years ago. The twirling turned the lights of the chandeliers into stars in the night sky. Tyler kissed her forehead and took her upstairs to her room. Still obviously avoiding her four-poster bed, he placed her in the window niche again. She slowly took off his shirt, admiring his perfectly trained chest. Since they hadn't slept with each other for an entire century, they were persistent to take it slow. As slow as their growing desire for each other let them... When the window steamed up, Caroline couldn't take it any longer and ripped Tyler's pants off. Tyler only approved of the change of pace and did the same to her underwear. She then entangled him with her long white legs, while he kissed her chest. When she felt her naked back against the cold, moisty window, she whispered: "Don't you dare break that window, Ty". Tyler smiled his boyish smile again, whispered: "I love you" into her ear and kissed her neck passionately. Caroline could have sworn that he kissed her a hundred times that night. A hundred well placed kisses for every year they had spent apart. They made love several times that night, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they opened their eyes on the next day, their happiness shattered like a glass window.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thanks for the comments and reviews. they are always appreciated and make me continue to write the story. Here's chapter five in which the Originals show up and maybe some other people... you'll find out ;) Review and comment if you like :)  
**

**Warning: torture-scene ahead. Don't read if you don't like.**

**- Chapter 5 -**

"Don't go just yet", Tyler complained when he felt that Caroline didn't lie next to him anymore. When he turned around he felt someone's breath on his face. When the rusty smell of old blood combined with mothballs hit him, his eyes flew open at once.

"Rise and shine sunshine", Klaus greeted him. "Caroline", Tyler shouted as he saw Kol and Rebekah doing their best to keep Caroline from shouting and to keep her away from him. Before Tyler could react, Klaus pushed him through the window behind him.

Tyler landed hard on his back on a pebble path. The pain was unbearable. He knew that his skull was cracked, that he had dislocated his shoulder, broken his back and had glass splitters piercing through his skin. The worst pain came from a large piece of glass piercing through his lower back. Tyler grunted, trying to move. He knew that the broken bones would heal fast, but the piece of glass in his back immobilized even him.

"Well, well, what a sight to see!" Rebekah greeted with a bright smile on her face,"you look buff. Have you hit the gym since I last saw you?"

Tyler grunted in reply. He tried to turn around to get out the splinter that was preventing him from moving, but his dislocated shoulder held him back.

Rebekah leaned over him and grabbed his chin. "Maybe my brother allows me to keep a pet". Despite the pain in his arm, Tyler grabbed a piece of glass and shoved it into her neck as a reply.

Blood was running down her neck on her white shirt. Tyler had missed the carotid artery, so the wound healed as soon as she pulled out the piece of glass.

"Now, now, don't be so feisty my old friend" Rebekah pouted and ran her index finger over his bare chest. With a quick move, she grabbed his healthy arm and dragged him over the pebbles towards the back of the castle. He screamed in pain as the pebbles scratched open the newly healed wounds and filled them with dirt, joining the splinters that were still sticking in his back. Before entering the castle, Rebekah pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into his arm. He immediately blacked out.

He woke up two days later on the floor of one of the old cells in the basement. He lay there on his chest, still in pain, still not able to move and too weak to turn into a wolf and break out. Tyler closed his eyes and listened to the sounds surrounding him. Something must be going on in the ballroom just above the basement. At least fifty pairs of feet were moving around. He also heard music playing. At one point he was sure that someone mentioned his name. The voice got clearer and clearer. It was Caroline, she was calling him.

When he opened his eyes again, everything was blurry. He saw a white figure with shiny blonde hair, pale blue eyes darkened by a dark eyeshadow, red lips and pale, powdery white cheeks. She was wearing a revealing red satin halter dress.

"Tyler", she whimpered, black tears ran down her cheeks, "what did they do to you?". She opened the cell and kneeled down to him and ran her delicate finger through his hair.

"Am I dead?" Tyler asked in a hoarse voice.

"For over a hundred years now", the figure said, still under tears. He felt the cold thin fingers running over his back, pulling out the huge piece of glass from his lower back side. He flinched in pain.

"I'm sorry," the figure apologized and threw the glass away, "I'll be right back". He felt her lips on his forehead and whispered: "Don't leave me". Within seconds, he blacked out again.

He woke up screaming. He thought that his back was on fire. He jumped up, knocking over the person who tried to burn his back. Despite his shoulder still being dislocated, he was able to move again. His brown eyes turning amber, canine teeth extending, he was ready to attack whoever got in his way.

"Tyler it's me, Caroline!" the person he had knocked over said. The voice still sounded like it was coming from a distant place. Tyler grabbed her and lifted her to a source of light that was coming from a small hole on the wall. "Caroline" he whispered in shock. His eyes turned back to its usual color. He bellowed in pain as his shoulder cracked from lifting up Caroline. He slowly put her down and apologized for thinking it was somebody else.

"It's okay," Caroline assured him, "we should clean up your back and fix your shoulder". She placed a thick cover on the floor and made him lie down on it.

"Why are you here?" Tyler asked as Caroline was pulling out splinters with a pair of tweezers.

"Klaus wants you to attend his ball" Caroline replied as she washed his back of the grime and dirt. The fiery pain was still there and each touch of the hot washcloth felt like a stab in the back, but he felt his back was already healing up slowly.

"Why?" Tyler asked quizzically.

"You know why. He wants to show off and prove that he is still the alpha male," Caroline replied.

"Alpha male douche bag with an inferiority complex," Tyler scolded, "I bet I can steal his thunder if I show up like this." Tyler stood up, still full of dirt from the cellar floor, wearing only his shredded boxer shorts.

"He won't let you ruin his show like this. He already laid out a suit and a tie for you in his room." Caroline let Tyler know.

"Seriously? What is he up to?" Tyler asked perplexed.

"We'll find out, I guess" Caroline sighed, adjusted her dress and took his hand. At the top of the stairs, Klaus awaited them. He was wearing a classic black suit, a white shirt with a high collar and a white tie.

"Good evening mate. You look beaten up. Was my sister too hard on you?" he asked, a roguish smile appearing on his puffy pink lips. He eyed their hands which were still intertwined.

"I think you should go clean up before you join us, mate," Klaus added when he didn't get a reply, "Rebekah will make sure you find the right room". As he said this, Rebekah appeared behind him. She was also wearing a red silk dress with a diamond necklace.

"I'll accompany him, brother" Rebekah smiled the same roguish smile Tyler had just seen on her brother. Caroline rolled her eyes. There wasn't much they could do. Caroline was still compelled not to leave the estate, they were both in the minority against the Originals and who knows how many vampires waltzing around in the ballroom. Whether they liked it or not, they had to play in Klaus' games. Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's waist and pushed her away from Tyler. For the second time that day, Tyler's eyes turned amber. Through his anger and jealousy, he saw Caroline turning around and slightly shaking his head as if to tell him that a fight was not worth it at the moment. Tyler nodded and watched Caroline, in her red halter dress, which was quite short in the front but had a train on the back, enter the ballroom with an ecstatic looking Klaus.

"Follow me, sire boy," Rebekah smiled mischievously and pulled on his boxers. For the next half hour, Rebekah didn't leave his side. She practically drooled over her dress while he was taking a shower and licked her lips playfully as he shaved.

"You know, if you want to stay here, you could always stay with me," Rebekah offered lustily and handed him a black suit and shirt.

"I'd rather eat glass," replied and grabbed the clothes. Rebekah's lusty eyes didn't even blink while he put on the suit. He styled his hair and flushed the hideous red tie that Klaus had picked out for him down the toilet.

"You look better without the suit, I must say," Rebekah claimed and offered him her arm to accompany him downstairs. Tyler walked straight past her.

Though Klaus wanted him to suit up so he didn't steal his thunder by wearing nothing but his boxers, Tyler nevertheless caught everyone's attention as he walked into the crowded ballroom. Though the suit's arms were slightly too long for him, he managed to hide this by pulling up the sleeves. He had opened the shirt a little to show off his chest a little and had opened his vest casually. If Klaus thinks he can show off, so could he. He immediately stopped his little show when he saw Klaus dancing with Caroline. Though everyone had stopped dancing to see the new guest, the pair of them still waltzed through the room. Caroline looked disgusted as Klaus tried to kiss her. "Don't embarrass yourself, love," Klaus whispered in her ear. When they got closer, Klaus broke off the dance and kissed his sister on the cheek. Caroline smiled radiantly as she saw the newly dressed Tyler. "You smell of sex," Klaus whispered into Rebekah's ear, which made Caroline immediately turn to Rebekah. Tyler rolled his eyes in response and greeted Caroline by kissing her hand which got Caroline smiling again. "I wanted to try that out ever since you made me watch Titanic," Tyler smirked.

"Did you? I bet everyone wants to dance with you tonight. The ladies are already lining up," Caroline flirted shamelessly.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let's go dance," Klaus pouted and grabbed her arm firmly. "Continue," he told the orchestra and they started to play again. Rebekah dragged Tyler on the dance floor. He reluctantly danced with her, never breaking off the eye contact between him and Caroline. They looked at each other as if they were having a non-verbal communication. _What should we do? _There was no way out. They changed dance partners and tried to dance as close to another as possible. If only they had help. If only Bonnie was still here. He felt bad as he realized that he had only thought of her now that he needed her magic. She had been such a good friend in the past and had helped him so much. He shook his head in shame. The music got louder and he went on to dance with somebody else, still only having eyes for Caroline.

"Hi Ty," a familiar sounding voice greeted him. He shook his head in disbelief when he realized that his new dancing partner was no one other than the eighteen year old version of Bonnie Bennett. Her emerald green eyes were looking up to him and she smiled playfully, "good to know that you still think of me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers, here comes chapter 6. It's a shorter chapter. I hope I don't confuse you too much. Bonnie Bennett is back with some unfinished business. Let's see how this plays out.**

**Thanks for the reviews, comments and follows, and please make sure you check out the first chapter of my Caroline fanfic "Last Goodbye". And a special thanks to Nicole and Ale for sticking around. I feel bad for not having had the time to check out your awesome new fanfics, but I will do so soon! And to the lovely guest who wants me to keep writing. ;)**

**Chapter 6 -**

"You know he would have moved on if you let him. He didn't need you to look after him during his transformations. _I_ took that away from him," Klaus grumbled to Caroline. Both we're still dancing to a waltz the orchestra played. Caroline didn't listen; she was looking for Tyler whom she had lost eye contact with.

"If you had made it clear that he didn't need you anymore, he could have moved on," Klaus continued. This made Caroline look at him for the first time this evening.

"He didn't need me. I chose to be there for him. Always have, always will," Caroline responded.

"I gave you everything you ever dreamt of. Clothes and jewellery destined for the queens of this world. I showed you places of genuine beauty. And after all this time, you still prefer that small town boy over me. What has he to offer? His boyish arrogance? His lack of culture?" Klaus demanded to know.

"So much more than you. He understood me and accepted me for who I am! I didn't even have to tell him how I felt about something, he instantly knew what bothered me," Caroline replied, still looking for Tyler.

"You put a wall around you and decided to not get over your little highschool crush," Klaus got angry, "your strength, beauty and wit would be wasted if you spend eternity with him."

This time she deliberately stepped on his foot and retorted: "What do you think you can offer that he can't? Your games, your empty compliments, your love for humanity or your twisted family?"

"My guests are watching, Caroline. Don't embarrass yourself," Klaus got angry. Caroline knew that she had hit a nerve.

"No, seriously. You conned yourself into my life and destroyed all my relationships. You're a selfish, ignorant little boy who has to get everything you lay your eyes on or you'll throw one of your hissy fits and put people into coffins," Caroline kept going. They were still dancing, but were completely out of step. Caroline had just bored her nails into his right hand.

"I've always loved your honesty and your hot temper," Klaus smiled and moved closer to her face, "they make you even more desirable."

Caroline smelled his blood scented breath as he looked her in the eye and said: "You'll always be _mine_".

The song ended and Caroline felt dizzy. Though she believed that telling him the truth would make her stronger, she now felt more powerless and weak than before. She had to get out.

Just as she got to the door that led outside she saw Tyler dancing with a bronze skinned girl with beautiful, silky black hair. He was smiling brightly. Had Klaus been right? Could Tyler get over her if she just let him? She opened the door and ran towards the back of the castle to the lake. She hadn't been outside for a while. The sun was setting. Though she wore her daylight ring, she could still feel it tingling her skin. She was done being submissive to Klaus. Something had to happen or she would go insane. Klaus had shown her beautiful places, presented her with gifts and compliments, but she had never felt like herself with him. What are Rome, Paris, Tokyo and London if you don't visit them with someone that understands you? She looked back at a hundred years of being empty and trapped. She suddenly started crying hysterically. What was happening to her? She suddenly had flashbacks of her life in Mystic Falls. Of her friends, her mother and father. All of them had passed away thinking she chose Klaus over them. Though a vampire didn't technically need air, she suddenly felt like she was choking. She couldn't handle the feeling of being trapped. Even her dress prevented her from breathing. She took off her clothes, tossed them away and stepped into the icy cold water. She knew that she had to get away from the life she was currently living. Caroline dived into the water. Her dad had managed to overcome compulsion, so could she. She swam away from the castle, towards the other side of the lake. In the middle of the lake she could feel an invisible wall pushing her back. The end of Klaus' estate. She focused a tree on the other side of the lake, said aloud: "No one pushes back Caroline Forbes!" and swam to the other side. When she climbed out of the water she cursed: "Damn it, I forgot my damn clothes!"

…..

"How is this possible?" Tyler asked quizzically.

"Well, if I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Bonnie replied and smiled. Tyler was irritated, but it wasn't the first time Bonnie's magic had surprised him. She muttered a few words in Latin and all of a sudden he could only hear her. Tyler could still see the orchestra playing and the guests talking, but there was no sound except Bonnie's and his talking.

"Okay, if you can't tell me how, at least tell me why?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows. He tried his best to act as usual and danced with her to the music, but his head was filled with questions.

"How could I rest in peace while the one person I was meant to destroy still lives?" Bonnie asked in a very serious tone. Tyler nodded in comprehension.

"But why now?" Tyler asked. They had stopped dancing and stood by the door that led outside.

"A few years before I died I found a way to kill Klaus," Bonnie let him know, "but we didn't know where he was, I used all my powers to locate him and when I found him, my powers had left me completely."

"How do we kill him?" Tyler wanted to know.

"I can't do anything here. I'm too weak- " Bonnie began.

"Who else could we involve? Sheila?" Tyler interrupted her.

"You do not get to involve my daughter into this mess! Do you understand me?" Bonnie's eyes were focusing him, her tone was darker and she pointed her index finger at him.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm just so desperate to get rid of him. For all our sakes. We need to be free at last," Tyler apologized and stepped back, "we can do this. We saved our friends before. We can do it again."

"No need to apologize. You're right. But I need to do this. No one else needs to get involved," Bonnie was determined.

"How? You're a ghost with unfinished business," Tyler wanted to know, still desperate to find a way to free Caroline.

"Let me tell you what I found out a few years ago. Klaus is very much the queen bee of your bloodline – "

Tyler smiled brightly and said jokingly: "I could have told you this years ago."

"Stop interrupting me", Bonnie pushed him slightly, "if Klaus dies, so will everyone from his bloodline. But if we give this "privilege" to someone else, we could kill him."

"But who would you trust enough to give that much power to?" Tyler asked nervously.

"It has to be someone very much like him in terms of supernatural elements. Someone I could trust to do the right thing. As you said before, I trusted you before…" Bonnie confirmed his theory. Tyler was shaking his head in disagreement.

"No, no, no. You can't trust me with this. I'm no different than anyone else. I didn't ask for this. Who knows what I will do if you do this to me. All I want is to be free and live my life with Caroline. This would only lead to some other twisted consequences that I refuse to live with. You of all people should understand me," Tyler explained.

"You're the only one I can trust with this. I'm sorry Tyler, but I believe in you. We can do this. For everybody's sake," Bonnie tried to convince him.

"What do you need me to do?" Tyler asked reluctantly. If this was the only price he had to pay, he thought that he could eventually live with this.

"Save Caroline, make Klaus stay and tell me what I just told you," Bonnie smiled.

"What?" Tyler was utterly confused about Bonnie's plan.

"Wrong question, Lockwood," Bonnie smirked and got closer to Tyler, "You want to know _**when.**_"

**Author's note: Got questions? Fire away. I know it's a bit confusing. And just so you know: I felt that Caroline needed some freedom in this chapter. That doesn't mean she left Tyler behind. She just needed a minute to "break free".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm back. There will be one more chapter after this one.**

**Thanks for reviewing! Btw, thanks for the lovely anon review. It really got me back here.**

**Chapter 7**

Caroline ran back to the castle in haste. She had a plan: get Tyler and run. Never mind the gorgeous girl he was dancing with when she ran away. The guy had looked for her for a hundred years. Not to mention the pain he had went through to break the sire bond all those years ago. She picked up her clothes where she had left them and put back on her red dress. It clung to her wet skin. She was about to zip it up when she froze. Klaus stood right behind her. She felt his breath on her shoulders and shuddered. "Let me help you with this," Klaus offered and zipped her up. He forcefully grabbed her and turned her around. "What did you do?" he demanded, his face inches away from hers.

"I went for a midnight swim," Caroline said joyfully.

"Caroline, love, you can't lie to me. You're not on vervain. So TELL me, what did you do?" Klaus compelled Caroline.

"I said, I went for a midnight swim!" she responded angrily.

"What are you up to?" Klaus continued, staring right into her eyes.

"I plan to run away with Tyler and there's nothing you can do about this!" she said gleefully. She almost had the urge to stick out her tongue, but then she remembered that she was 118 and women her age should be more grown-up.

"Caroline, don't act like a child. You're better than this. You're a queen, and he's a small town boy. You DO NOT fit!" Klaus pulled his usual small-town-boy speech.

"I am who I am and I really don't give a crap about what you think of him" Caroline reasoned and walked passed him towards the castle. She caught a glimpse of Tyler stepping outside with the bronzed skinned girl she had seen him dance with. Now the girl looked strangely familiar. She almost looked like her former best friend Bonnie. It couldn't be her, could it? "What?"

Klaus had caught up with her and whispered into her ear: "You could have had it all". Before she could say something, she felt a crack in her neck.

"We'll talk later" Klaus said, placed her on the ground and ran his finger through her hair.

Up on the staircase that lead outside, Bonnie and Tyler watched and heard what was happening by the lake. Bonnie grabbed Tyler by the hand and said: "Don't do anything foolishly. I'm depending on you." Tyler looked her in the eyes begging her to let him go. When she let go, Tyler ran towards Caroline.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked and tried to push Klaus away from Caroline. Klaus looked him in the eyes, grinning devilishly.

"I just taught her a lesson. She will be fine. You on the other hand, will need a different kind of lesson. Becka, Kol!" he called his siblings. Rebekah and Kol stepped outside, walking right passed Bonnie towards their brother, awaiting his commands.

"Have a little fun with him, Becka," Klaus grinned mischievously, "then toss his remains into the lake. I don't think Caroline will go for a swim again in the lake her boytoy died in."

"As you wish" Rebekah smiled gleefully and stepped towards Tyler, whose eyes had now turned a fierce yellow-gold. His canine teeth had come out and he was growling.

"I think you're going to need a little help, sister," Kol offered, ready to attack.

"You two enjoy yourselves. I'm going to put Caroline to bed," Klaus was about to pick up Caroline when he looked up and saw Bonnie in her beautiful ball dress.

"No! No! No! You're supposed to be dead!" Klaus gasped in shock.

"The only one who is _supposed_ to be dead, Klaus, is _you_," Bonnie sought eye contact with him. She walked down the staircase and raised her hand and concentrated on letting the blood vessels in his head pop.

"You can't kill me! Your mother will die and so will your friends!" Klaus screamed at her. He put his hands on his head, screaming in pain.

Rebekah and Kol were about to attack Bonnie when they saw Tyler. Or at least what they thought was Tyler. Within seconds, the dark-haired guy had shifted into a figure the Originals had never seen. His limbs were stretched out, his clothes were ripped apart, his skin had grown hair, but he was still had an upright posture and his face, though a lot hairier, still looked remotely like him.

"What the hell?" Rebekah gasped in shock.

"Becka, run! He's going to bite us!" Kol cried out.

"Oh I certainly will" Tyler replied in a dark, growling voice, flashing his white canine teeth.

Rebekah jumped out of her high heels and tried to run away. Tyler looked at Bonnie for a moment and when she nodded, still focusing on Klaus, Tyler ran towards Kol and Rebekah.

In his hybrid form, Tyler was much faster than Kol and Rebekah. First, Tyler made Kol fall to the ground. When he lay on the ground facing the ground, Tyler turned him around and growled in his face.

"Don't kill him!" Rebekah begged, her voice trembling. Tyler looked into her vulnerable eyes, remembering, what she had gone through in her past. The beast in him wanted to kill, wanted to rip off Kol's head, but his human side hesitated. He hesitated too long. Kol had pulled out a dagger and had shoved it into his heart. Tyler growled in pain. Red blood ran down his dark skinned chest. To Kol's astonishment Tyler pulled out the dagger and growled in his face again. This time the beast could not be tamed, with one bite, Tyler ripped off Kol's head. Rebekah screamed in horror. Within seconds Klaus appeared next to her side. He looked weathered. Sweat running down his forehead.

He too decided to change into a wolf, like Tyler had. But he had only turned twice in his entire life. The pain was still excruciating. He gave up within seconds. Tyler pounced on him, pinning him down on the ground.

"I made you strong, didn't I?" Klaus grinned "but you won't kill me. Caroline would die."

Tyler bored his claws into Klaus' chest and scratched open his chest. Klaus still laughed.

"Are you really going to kill Caroline?" Klaus provoked him.

Tyler didn't let go, but loosened his grip.

"Wake up, Car," a sweet voice awaked Caroline from her sleep.

"Bonnie?" Caroline opened her eyes to find a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her. She looked concerned. "Are you a vampire?"

"No. I'm a ghost with unfinished business. I would tell you everything, but we gotta go help Tyler," Bonnie replied. Caroline stood up and massaged her neck. She then smiled brightly. It really was her best friend. She wanted to hug her, but Bonnie stepped back.

"I can't do this right now, Caroline. I know you did this to save all of us, but we would have found another way," Bonnie let Caroline know.

"But we didn't!" Caroline explained desperately; tears filling her eyes.

"Caroline, we should go help Tyler," Bonnie reasoned her voice cracking.

"You're right," Caroline pulled it together and they ran towards Tyler's growls.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped at the sight of Tyler's new hybrid form pinning Klaus to the ground.

"Caroline, love," Klaus flinched and murmured in pain, "see, Tyler is determined to get you killed."

"Kill him, Tyler. His death will be a powerful enough sacrifice. The nature will agree to let me send you back." Tyler drove his hand through Klaus chest.

"What about Caroline?" Tyler wanted to know before he ripped out Klaus' heart.

"You'll see her back in 2012 and you'll make her stay," Bonnie told him.

Caroline looked puzzled, she didn't understand a word they were talking about. And neither did she understand why her boyfriend looked like he did now. "Tyler look out!"

Out of no where, Rebekah had jumped on Tyler's back and drove a stake through his neck. Tyler let go of Klaus and tried to get out the stake.

Caroline immediately went after Rebekah and pinned her to the ground. Too focused on trying to get rid of the stake in his neck, Tyler didn't notice Klaus sneaking up on him. Klaus took a leap to Tyler's chest and ripped out his heart within seconds.

"Noooooo!" Caroline screamed in horror, "nooooooo!" She watched Tyler's body fall to the ground as if it happened in slow motion. She began sobbing hysterically and ran towards Tyler. When she reached him, he had shifted back to his human form. She shivered in shock and leaned over his lifeless body. "Nononono. You can't be dead. I can't live without you."

Bonnie was fighting against Klaus, punishing him for what he had done. Making all his blood vessels burst. His skin looked as if it were about to explode, his face was distorted.

In the meantime, Caroline had something else on her mind: Revenge. She took out the stake off Tyler's neck and ran towards Rebekah who was standing next to her brother, urging him to leave. She drove it through Rebekah's back. She knew it had not much effect, but it would keep her down for a while. Long enough for Bonnie to put down Klaus…

When both Klaus and Rebekah lay on the ground, Caroline's fell to her knees.

"Caroline, there's still a way out of this," Bonnie kneeled down to Caroline and assured her.

"I don't want there to be a way out Bonnie. I've lost everything." Caroline said vacantly.

"I can send you back to 2012," Bonnie let her know.

"How?" Caroline wanted to know, now holding on to Tyler's body.

"I think the nature would accept Tyler's death as a sacrifice," Bonnie assumed, "I will perform a powerful spell that needs a powerful sacrifice. I originally planned for it to be Klaus, but Tyler will do just fine."

Caroline didn't get half of what Bonnie was telling her, but she nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to send you back and you have to promise me to stay this time. I finally found a way to kill Klaus without you, my mom or anybody I care about die. You have to go back and tell me to look for a way to make Tyler the bloodline sire. Tell me that Klaus is like the queen bee of the bloodline he created. Do you understand?"

Caroline looked to Bonnie quizzically. "Tyler just died," was all she said. She ran her fingers through his soft dark hair and then closed his eyes.

"Caroline! I'm going to send you back to him," Bonnie tried to convince her. She hugged Caroline and got up. She started chanting her spell: "Convertam tempus. Occidere homocida. Convertam tempus," She placed her right hand on Caroline and her left hand on Tyler's chest: "mittere dorsi eius."

The nature was rebelling. It began to rain heavily. Bonnie repeated the Latin lines. Caroline felt like somebody was sucking out the air in her lungs. "Caroline, go back to him. Make the right choice. I believe in you," Bonnie told her friend.

And then all went white. Caroline felt like her head was about to explode. She had no clue what had happened or what Bonnie had done.

When she opened her eyes, Tyler looked at her in amazement.

"How did you do this?" she heard Tyler asking. She looked around and found herself back in Mystic Falls, standing in front of the grill where her boyfriend waited for an answer on how she killed the pastor.

"I love you," Caroline hugged Tyler intimately.


End file.
